Pop Rock
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: "El firme agarre en su muñeca simplemente le debió haber dado algún presagio, pero no lo tomó en cuenta pues ya se le hacía algo muy común que su amante hacía algunas veces sin llegar a tener algún contexto sexual, pero ésta vez, tenía un contenido únicamente carnal." One-shot. Stenny.


**Disclaimer: **South Park y sus personajes son idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

**Pop Rock **

_This boy is hungry _

El firme agarre en su muñeca simplemente le debió haber dado algún presagio, pero no lo tomó en cuenta pues ya se le hacía algo muy común que su amante hacía algunas veces sin llegar a tener algún contexto sexual, pero ésta vez, tenía un contenido únicamente carnal.

Inconscientemente, se pasó la lengua por los labios dejándose guiar por el otro entre las personas hasta llegar a una habitación vacía. Sinceramente, no sabía lo que esperar. Se vio encerrado en una habitación oscura por donde sólo una pequeña ventana dejaba entrar la luz de los faros en la calle.

La mano que agarraba con fuerza su muñeca le haló acercándole al cuerpo del rubio, quien estrelló sus labios con los propios, haciendo una rápida invasión a su cavidad bucal. Gimió ante el contacto del húmedo músculo del contrario con el propio, hizo intentos vanos de corresponder al necesitado y hambriento beso pero se sentía fuera de ritmo, siendo el rubio quien impusiera todo. Sintió sus pulmones necesitar aire por lo cual logró zafarse del agarre y se impulsó alejándose del hombre con las manos posadas en su pecho.

Jadeó en busca de oxígeno, y su acompañante hizo lo mismo. Observó el rostro del contario, estando éste teñido de un color rosado, pensó que él debería de estar igual, incluso peor. Un destello de lujuria lograba notarse en sus cristalinos ojos azules. Se mordió el labio.

El rubio le sonrió de lado pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. Alzó una de sus manos para posarla en su nuca y así volver a juntar sus labios. Las manos posadas en el pecho del otro se cerraron halando suavemente la camisa que el rubio portaba. La mano que no se encontraba en su nuca bajó hasta la cintura del azabache para acercarles. El de ojos zafiro jadeó en la boca del otro al sentir el bulto rozarse con el propio. La mano en la nuca le abandonó para acompañar a la otra en el recorrido hasta bajar a los glúteos del azabache, apretándolos suavemente arrancándole, una vez más, un gemido muy leve. Sonrió sobre sus labios tomándole de las caderas para separarle. Un pequeño hilillo de saliva les separaba.

Volvió a lamerse los labios posando ambas manos en los hombros del azabache. Con un deje de malicia empujó al chico hacia abajo haciendo que éste quedara sobre sus rodillas, a la altura de su pelvis. Se mordió el labio inferior ante la vista.

El azabache pasó saliva con dificultad al saber lo que probablemente seguiría. Observó el bulto cubierto por los jeans, notándose apretado, a un punto de estallar. Alzó la vista hasta el rubio quien sonreía de medio lado. Hacía un tiempo que su amante había desarrollado una extraña afición por que le hiciera sexo oral, muchas veces negándose pero siempre terminaba dándose por vencido y le complacía, y no estaba seguro si esta sería una de las noches en que se saliera con la suya de no hacer eso.

Volvió a encontrarse con los cristalinos ojos del otro casi haciendo una súplica. El muchacho sonrió tomando el rostro del azabache entre sus manos, pasando el dedo pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Pero si ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Stan —susurró de manera tal, que el mencionado, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la voz rasposa del rubio. Asintió lentamente embobado en la mirada del otro.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con la imagen que había querido evitar, aunque, un fuego en su interior se había encendido simplemente al escuchar la voz tan necesitada del muchacho, incitándolo.

Temblorosamente levantó las manos para posarlas en los jeans del rubio, seguido de un rápido movimiento, el miembro erecto y enrojecido del muchacho se vio liberado. El rubio jadeó ante el cambio de temperatura en su zona baja. Las manos del azabache se posaron en la base del miembro de Kenneth, haciéndolo temblar por el contacto con las suaves manos del otro.

Comenzó a bombear suavemente mientras posaba leves besos sobre toda la extensión provocando ansiedad en el rubio. Entreabrió los labios deslizando lentamente el miembro en su húmeda cavidad. Sintió cómo el rubio soltaba un sonido gutural mientras acariciaba su cabello, halándolo suavemente.

Se deleitó con los sonidos que escapaban de la boca y garganta del rubio moviendo su cabeza, metiendo y sacando el órgano del otro casi por completo. Hubo un momento en que el rubio comenzó a mover su cadera plantando un ritmo que el azabache debía de seguir. Sintió el órgano del contrario deslizarse profundo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su garganta provocando que su vista comenzasen a nublarse. Dejó que el rubio hiciera más del trabajo dejando caer sus manos a sus costados alzando la mirada hacia el otro. Una blanca sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Kenneth. Stanley entrecerró los ojos sin despegar su vista de la cristalina.

—Eres tan lindo —le dijo. Stanley sintió su pulso dispararse el máximo. Los movimientos del rubio se habían vuelto erráticos, lo que daba señal de que pronto acabaría. Observó al rubio hasta que éste llegó a inclinarse soltando un fuerte gemido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la semilla del rubio esparcirse en su garganta, siendo ésta demasiada que escapó por las comisuras de sus labios. Se separó del rubio pasando con dificultad la sustancia estancada en su garganta seguido de leves espasmos que le dejaban mientras tocía todavía sin acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Kenneth recargó la espalda en la puerta jadeando con fuerza esperanzado de tomar suficiente aire. Llevó su mirada hacia Stanley, quien se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano los residuos de semen. Golpeteó sus dientes con su lengua mientras pasaba a acomodarse los jeans y bóxers. Se inclinó sobre el azabache llamando su atención, poco tiempo le dio a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba sobre él devorándole la boca. Le recostó en el piso de la habitación desolada mientras le besaba la barbilla y bajaba la mano diestra por su pecho, hasta su vientre bajo. Acarició por sobre la tela el sobresaliente bulto del azabache haciéndolo gemir débilmente. Sonrió sobre la piel del chico mientras mordisqueaba algunos puntos específicos.

—Tal vez debería ayudarte con esto —le dijo al oído acomodándose entre sus piernas con una sonrisa lasciva. Stanley tembló bajo la pervertida mirada del rubio, el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas, algo le decía que llegaría mucho más tarde de lo planeado a su casa.

* * *

_No puedo con mi ser, no me soporto, no sé, ésto salió de la nada, perdonen si está asquito. _

_Kami fuera ~ _


End file.
